


Oblivion

by Valika



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Summary:</p><p>This video is made for the story with the same title written by xVardax for Atlantis Big Bang 2011. Video edited by Valika.<br/>Music: "Assassins" by X-Ray Dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250811) by [x_Varda_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Varda_x/pseuds/x_Varda_x). 



  


[](http://www.mediafire.com/?r4d45u6ls58zgbd)   


**Please, right-click to the above image and "save target as" to download the video.**

  


[Oblivion](http://vimeo.com/28841252) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
